E Foi Naquele Dia
by Niilah
Summary: ... Mas tudo que ela estava pensando foi esquecido depois que aquilo aconteceu. Ele a beijou. E Foi Naquele Dia... Que o amor dos dois se revelou. Naruto x Hinata. Minha primeira Fic, mas eu acho que ficou legal.


**Disclameir: **Naruto definitivamente não é meu, mas um dia pode ser que ele seja... MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Fic baseada na minha mísera vida...

NaruxHina

----------xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx----------

**E Foi Naquele Dia...**

-Ai, ai, ai, to atrasada de novo!!- dizia Hinata correndo pelos corredores da escola. Quando chega a sua sala, abre a porta devagar...

-Atrasada de novo, Srt. Hinata?????!!!!!!- disse, quero dizer, gritou seu professor pra Hinata.

-D-desculpe.

-Dessa vez passa!!!

Hinata vai se sentar no seu lugar devagar e sente vários olhares sobre si. 10 minutos depois vê o novo aluno que está na sala, parece que o nome dele era Naruto... Ela não viu nada de mais nele, um garoto que não se destacava, nenhuma garota gostou dele, cabelos "amarelos-sem-graça"... E foi isso que a encantou... Para a tristeza de Hinata, ele foi falar apenas com Sakura, a garota popular, e ficaram logo amigos...

Ele só foi falar com ela depois de umas 2 semanas de aula, por aí, e foi apenas para perguntar "Que dia é hoje?", Hinata estava vivendo um inferno, sem sua mãe para consolá-la, sua irmã não liga pra ela e só brigam, seu pai só sabe lhe dar broncas, Neji, seu primo, a despreza e Naruto, o amor de sua vida, não a vê.

Ela gostava dele em silêncio, sem dizer nada pra ninguém, depois de mais ou menos 1 mês, eles eram amigos, daqueles que chega por trás do outro e dá peteleco no ouvido (como eu com _o carinha _antigamente), eles se falavam muito, mas teve um dia...

-Arf, arf, arf!! Rápido, rápido, rápido! – dizia Hinata enquanto corria, quando chegou na biblioteca – Naruto-kun, eu... – Hinata vê Naruto dando um mega-amasso em Sakura (T_T), enquanto ela chutava ele.

Sakura o empurra e o xinga bem muito, e sai pisando fundo, e Hinata estava de olhos arregalados parada feito uma bocó no meio da biblioteca.

- Ah, oi Hinata. –disse Naruto quando finalmente a percebeu. Hinata nada respondeu, apenas pegou sua mochila que havia caído no chão (Não, caída na mesa da cozinha [?]) e saiu, em silêncio.

No outro dia Hinata não falou nada com ele e passou reto quando ele falou com ela.

"AHHHHHH, EU ODEIO A SAKURA *Hinata corta a garganta da Sakura no pensamento*" – pensava Hinata enquanto praticamente fuzilava a Sakura com o olhar.

-Oi Hina-chan!! – Disse Sakura quando a viu.

-Oi...

-Nossa, que animação, se anima garota, ta com cara de defunto!

-...

Na hora da saída...

Naruto estava conversando com os amigos e Hinata o observava.

"Burra, burra!!!! Vai falar com ele, sua baka!!! Ta na cara que ele quer falar com você" – enquanto Hinata se torturava (literalmente, pois ela tava batendo o livro na cara) Naruto ia até ela.

-Err, oi – disse ele.

-O-oi – respondeu Hinata

-Olha, você viu o que aconteceu na biblioteca? (dãããã!)

-Vi...

-Ufa!!! Você pode me ajudar a conquistar a Sakura-chan????

Hinata ficou sem fala, abriu a boca pra falar uns podres da Sakura, mas não saiu palavras, apenas alguns chiados.

-Hein??

-Humm, Naruto-kun, eu não sei...

-Como não?? Você é mulher também!!

-Mas eu não sou muito chegada na Sakura.

-Ahhh – falou ele triste – valeu...

E foi assim, o ano inteiro (é gente, o ano retrasado inteiro TT_TT i.i)

Na virada do ano Hinata jurou por si mesma que conseguiria se declarar pra Naruto.

No primeiro de aula...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!! –Gritava desesperadamente Naruto

-S-sim? "Hinata, o que foi que você prometeu?!?!" Quer dizer, sim? – Hinata falou determinada a conquistá-lo este ano.

- Quanto tempo!!!! – falou Naruto se aproximando para abraçá-la

- "Ai, ele tá vindo, Hinata, controle-se, controle-se!!!!" pensava Hinata

Naruto chegou perto e a abraçou, deixando Hinata totalmente vermelha.

- Na-Naruto-kun!

- Muito bem!!!! Parando com o namoro aí atrás que ta na hora da aula!!!!!! – gritava a professora Kurenai.

Hinata ficou mais vermelha do que já estava quando viu que todo mundo olhava pra os dois. Naruto se levanta e vai para seu lugar.

Na hora do recreio, Hinata houve algumas garotas conversando sobre uma tal de formatura no final do ano, ela se aproxima para saber mais e ficou super-animada quando soube que ia ter um baile no final do ano para os alunos daquela sala, mas perdeu a animação logo depois quando soube que teria que ir com par. Ela estava pensando em obrigar o pai a mandar Neji ir com ela, mas desistiu, pois lembrou que ele tinha namorada. Mas afinal, quem era louca o bastante para gostar de uma abominação daquelas que era seu primo?

Mas ganhou esperança quando sou que Sakura iria com outra pessoa, um tal de Sasuke, e não com Naruto, mas não sabia como fazer para ele pedir para ir com ela.

- "Hinata sua baka, não se preocupe com isso agora, você tem o resto do ano pra ele pedir pra ir com você".

Mas, já era Outubro e ele não a havia pedido para ir com ela, ela estava muito mal na escola por pensar direto no Naruto e ficar nas nuvens roxinhas do céu verde com triângulos laranja e ainda por cima, todas as suas amigas já tinham par, menos ela.

- Hinata, você sabia que vai ter uma festa na casa da Ino no Sábado? – perguntou Sakura

- Não.

- Ah, tá ¬¬ Bem, você vai?

- Não sei

- Por favor!!! Você tem que ir!!

- Eu vou pensar.

E lá estava ela, no Sábado, na casa da Ino, sentada numa cadeira enquanto todo mundo dançava música romântica, mal sabia que de longe um loirinho a observava.... (oooooohhhh)

Naruto estava olhando Hinata de longe... Estava bonita...

- Vai lá. – falou o seu amigo Gaara enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo, ao lado da dona da festa.

- Vai lá o quê? – perguntou Naruto.

- Falar com ela.

- Eu não.

- Ora, não seja idiota

- Eu não sou idiota!

- Que nada, eu é que to mentindo!

- Hunf!

Depois de, mais ou menos 3 segundos, Naruto resolveu ir lá (¬¬).

-Humm, Oi Hinata-chan...

-Er, oi Naruto-kun

Os dois ficaram se olhando, Hinata estava esperando que ele falasse algo.

- Hermm, quer dançar?

- T-Tudo bem.

Hinata se levantou e foi dançar com Naruto, estava tocando "Fall to Pieces" (muito linda, eu recomendo n.n) e Hinata nas nuvens, talvez você ache besteira, mas imagine, Naruto e Hinata, dançando, Naruto abraçando-a pela cintura, Hinata com seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, com a cabeça no ombro dele, de olhos fechados, com Fall To Pieces como música de fundo, que você vai pensar diferente.

- Ei, ei, Hinata-chan, vamos lá pra fora, olha só – aponta para a Lua do lado de fora da janela (Inner: Nããão, do lado de dentro da janela ¬¬).

- Tá legal, Naruto-kun

Os dois se dirigem para a área da casa de Ino, onde poderão ver a Lua muito bem. Depois de alguns minutos, Naruto se aproxima um pouco de Hinata e coloca sua mão no ombro dela.

- Hinata...

- Na-Naruto-kun?

Para a surpresa de Hinata, Naruto foi aproximando seu rosto do de Hinata, Hinata não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, será que depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele havia percebido nela? Mas tudo que ela estava pensando foi esquecido depois que _aquilo _aconteceu.

Ele a beijou.

Mas não foi um simples beijo, não foi como os escritores preferidos de Hinata descreviam: com ternura, amor, sinceridade, carinho... Não. Aquele beijo foi simplesmente _**O Beijo**_.__O primeiro beijo de Hinata, o que ela tanto esperou.

E Foi Naquele Dia... Que o amor dos dois se revelou.

----------xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx----------

E foi isso, aiaiai

Tomara que tenham gostado, afinal é minha primeira fic.

Deixem Reviews!

Ja ne!


End file.
